A vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with a braking device such as a brake so as to decelerate and stop the running vehicle. The braking device decelerates and stops the vehicle by applying a load to a rotating tire, an axle, and a driving mechanism in a direction in which the rotation is suppressed.
Here, as a device which controls the braking force of the braking device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle steering control device which includes a roll rigidity changing unit for changing the roll rigidity of a vehicle and a driving/braking force applying unit for applying a driving/braking force to a vehicle wheel. The vehicle running control device includes a control unit which calculates a yaw moment necessary for counteracting an extra yaw moment acting on the vehicle based on a difference in the roll rigidity of the vehicle with respect to the roll direction of the vehicle when an abnormal fixation causing the different roll rigidity of the vehicle occurs in the roll rigidity changing unit by the roll direction of the vehicle and controls a driving/braking force difference between left and right wheels so as to apply the necessary yaw moment to the vehicle. The device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can improve the straight running performance by adjusting the braking forces of the left and right wheels if necessary. Further, as a device for adjusting the braking force, ABS (Anti-lock Brake System) control or VCS (Vehicle Control System) control is also known.